falloutafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Paladin Washworthy
Leonard Watson was born in the year 2277, during the Brotherhood of Steel-Enclave Conflict, in the settlement of Rivet City. His parents left him at the age of 3 to set out and find a more suitable home for their family. His parents did not return and at the age of 7, he learned his parents fate. They had been ambushed and killed by a group of Raiders not far from the DC Wastes. For eight years, Leonard planned his revenge against the raiders and he finally got his opportunity when he found out a trade caravan was heading that way to trade with some escaped slaves at the Lincoln Memorial. He joined on as a caravan guard and traveled with the caravan across the Wasteland until the finally reached the Lincoln Memorial weeks later. He took his pay and set off to look for the Raiders who had killed his parents. He found them hiding out inside of L.O.B. Enterprises torturing a young woman from Megaton. Leonard rushed in there, taking down two raiders before being knocked unconscious from a blow to the back of the head. After being unconscious for nearly three days, Leonard awoke to the sounds of gunfire and discovered that a group of soldiers in power armor were taking out the Raiders. Leonard picked up a 10mm Pistol and helped the power armored soldiers kill the rest of the Raiders. While searching through the bodies of the Raiders, he found a .32 pistol that had belonged to his father. He retrieved the pistol and was about the leave the building, when one of the power armored soldiers approached him and asked if he would like to join them. That was the day Leonard Watson joined the Brotherhood of Steel. For eighteen long months, Leonard went through the rigorous training and after a mission into Downtown DC to clear out a group of Super Mutants, Leonard became a Knight in the Brotherhood of Steel. Leonard decided it would be best to change his name to fit in with the rest of the Brotherhood, so he became Leonard Washworthy because he was now worthy of being in the Brotherhood of Steel and a common joke around the Citadel was that Leonard would constantly wash his hands after doing anything no matter how little dirty his hands got. Leonard was placed with Gamma Team under the command of Paladin Ryker. Gamma Team was sent on a mission to escort a water caravan from Project Purity to the settlement of Big Town. A few days into the journey, the caravan stopped to take a rest in the Bethesda Ruins and took shelter inside one of the Bethesda Offices when a storm passed through the area. The next morning as they were exiting the office building, they were ambushed by a large group of Raiders who had taken refuge inside the Metro Station nearby. Paladin Ryker and Knight Washworthy took cover behind an overturned truck opposite the Raiders. Ryker ordered Washworthy and two other Knights to circle around behind the Raiders and begin a counter attack. As the Knights were moving into position, a sniper from a ruined building opposite the office building fired his rifle. Washworthy looked up from cover to see Paladin Ryker fall to the ground after the round from the sniper rifle had penetrated his helmet. Washworthy and the two other Brotherhood Knights began their assault on the remaining Raiders. By the time all the Raiders were dead, Ryker had bled out from the shot he received to the head. The Knights took Paladin's body back to the Citadel to be buried. Elder Lyons promoted Washworthy to Paladin and made him new leader of Gamma Team. A funeral was held for Paladin Ryker and a celebration was held for Washworthy's promotion. Three months after becoming a Paladin, Washworthy and his team were searching through the Statesman Hotel for any Super Mutants when a team of Talon Company Mercenaries entered the hotel and opened fire on the Brotherhood soldiers. Paladin Washworthy ordered his men to fall back to the roof where they could easily defend the position from anymore Talon Company Mercs, but it was not Talon Company Mercs who the Brotherhood Soldiers saw charging up the stairs towards their position. It was a Super Mutant Overlord armed with a Gatling Laser who was charging towards them. Paladin Washowrthy fired on the Super Mutant Overlord and ordered his men to retreat using the elevator. Washworthy stayed behind to ensure his men escaped. After running out of rounds for his Laser Rifle, Washworthy took out his father's .32 pistol and fired it at the Super Mutant Overlord. One shot hit the Super Mutant Overlord through the chest and before the bullet wound could kill it, the Super Mutant Overlord rammed into Washworthy which sent both off the hotel roof. Both fell to their deaths, but the bullet wound killed the Super Mutant before it even hit the ground. The rest of Gamma Team brought Paladin Washworthy's remains back to the Citadel and he was buried next to his former commander